A Letter in Time
by griffonnage
Summary: The Yankee Doodle Society steal some letters from a British army camp and learn the true nature of General Washington's affection for Lafayette.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** A Letter in Time (December 1777) 

**Author:** DoodleScribe

**Rating:** G

**Disclaimer:** The Yankee Doodle Society, Captain Yankee Doodle, and all recognizable fictional characters from the TV series "The Young Rebels" do not belong to me. The characters are borrowed for the purpose of entertaining fans of the show with no intention of copyrighting, publishing, or monetary gain. However, the story itself belongs to me and should not be copied, printed or posted elsewhere, or used for any purpose other than reading. This story is fiction. Any apparent relationship to real people (other than historical figures) is unintended and purely coincidental.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Drama

**Summary:** The Yankee Doodle Society steal some letters from a British army camp and learn the true nature of General Washington's affection for Lafayette.

**Authors Note:** This is fan fiction based on the 1970 TV series The Young Rebels which is set during the American Revolutionary War.Visit my homepage via my profile for character summaries, photos and links to other related sites. Comments are welcome, including constructive criticism. Minor updates on 12/21/2005 included elimination of modern slang words and further development of character thoughts and emotions in some key scenes.

**Chapter 1**

Jeremy Larkin was in a British commander's tent hurriedly grabbing all the paper he could find with writing or drawing on it. There were stacks of paper. He didn't have time to figure out what was important. The commander had only left because Jeremy's accomplices Isak Poole and Henry Abington had created a diversion by setting fire to the camp privies. Jeremy knew he had little time. He stuffed his two saddlebags with everything he could find, trying to keep the stacks in order. With the saddlebags full, Jeremy stepped to the opening in the tent and peeked out into the cold December night. He saw a clear escape route to the corral holding the camp horses. _Might as well take a few of those with me._ Jeremy threw the bags over his shoulder, and took off running, crossing the dark camp to the corral. He quietly moved aside the bar at the opening to the corral, and then began encouraging the horses to leave. Jeremy could see the fires at the other side of the camp and hear the shouts of the soldiers trying to put out the fires. After the horses were out of the corral, Jeremy grabbed one by its mane and jumped up on its bare back. He squeezed his legs tight against the horse's sides and kicked. The animal lunged forward awkwardly, than settled into a steady gallop.

Jeremy led the running horses out of the camp into the darkness, finding a path through a barren field. He turned back to his right and headed for the campsite he and his friends have been using as they watched the British camp for the last three days. As he neared the edge of the woods bordering the field, the stampeding horses slowed down to avoid the woods and veered off. Jeremy stopped his horse and jumped off. "Isak! Henry!"

"Here we are Jeremy!" Isak and Henry came out of the woods leading three saddled horses. The three men mounted their horses and headed off at a gallop towards Chester. After they put several miles between themselves and the British camp, they slowed down to rest the horses who were snorting their discontent at being rode so hard.

Isak said, "What did you get Jeremy?"

"There was too much of it and too little time to be picky. I just grabbed everything. When we get to Chester, we can each go through it and try to sort out the most important."

Henry said, "Lafayette has aides that can do that Jeremy. How are we to know what is important?"

"Henry," Jeremy said, "the general needs information, not a pile of useless paper. Something here may tell us where the supplies went that were suppose to arrive at Lafayette's camp two weeks ago. You heard him say that he is desperately in want of medicine, food and clothing for his men. We may see an opportunity to find his supplies and even retrieve them. You know that the general's men are in such bad shape they can't even march to winter quarters at Valley Forge."

Henry said, "That is a tall order for just three men. I am afraid that my enthusiasm for the cause is proportionally equal to the state of my physical comfort. Right now that is near zero."

"Ah Henry, you will feel better after a good meal by a roaring fire and a good night's sleep in a warm bed."

Isak laughed. "I believe we all could use a rest to revive our patriotism."

The three friends traveled in silence for several hours until they came to Chester. The town appeared deserted. The British had no stomach for the cold, so there were no soldiers outside. The townspeople were in their beds asleep. They walked the horses to Isak's blacksmith shop where they stabled the them for the night. Isak lit a large fire and the three men stood in front of it to thaw out.

Isak walked out and came back with bread, cheese, and a bottle of whiskey. The men discarded their outer garments and gloves and sat down in front of the fire to partake of the food and drink. The whiskey was appreciated by all.

With his fingers sufficiently warmed to function again, Jeremy took the papers out of his saddlebags and put them in two piles in the center between the men. Jeremy flipped through each pile. "These are mostly letters from British sources. Looks like requisitions and other army business. This other pile appears to be intercepted American correspondence. Why don't you two divide the British pile and I will take this pile. We should be able to sort it all pretty quick."

The men set to work. After a few minutes, they had sorted the letters into several more piles. Isak held up one pile and said, "I think this has the most information from the British correspondence. This letter is from General Clinton. He congratulates the commander at the camp on his acquisition of the American supplies. I think this means Lafayette's supplies are in the camp we just raided."

Jeremy said, "There is nothing about what the commander is to do with the supplies?"

Isak shook his head.

Jeremy looked at Henry. "Did you find anything Henry?"

"Piles of worthless trash I'm afraid, how about you?"

"Most of this is too old now to be of any purpose. It clearly indicates what the British know and they know too much about the American army's situation."

Jeremy pulled out one letter, which he folded and put in his vest pocket. Isak saw him and said, "What is that Jeremy?"

"It's just a letter from Washington to Lafayette. It is dated two days ago, so I thought I would give it to Lafayette"

Henry said, "Is it important?"

Jeremy frowned and said, "Washington is just telling Lafayette that he won't be getting the supplies he needs so he should just tighten his belt and accept his fate."

Henry and Isak looked shocked.

Jeremy said, "Not in those exact words of course."

Isak said, "You seem a bit bothered about it Jeremy."

"The British know that Lafayette is in bad situation from this letter. That makes him and his men an easy target."

Henry said, "But Lafayette's camp is too close to Valley Forge for the British to try to attack them, isn't it?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Perhaps. I guess it is bothering me more the way Washington is lavishing his praise and affection on Lafayette in this letter, but clearly if the man gave a damn he would be sending supplies, not fancy words of admiration in a letter."

Isak said, "Let me see that letter Jeremy."

Jeremy hesitated. "It wasn't intended for our eyes Isak."

"I care not! We have risked our arses to get it, so we have earned the right to read it. Now hand it over!" Isak gave Jeremy a determined stare.

Jeremy smiled and pulled out the letter. He handed it to Isak. After Isak and Henry read the letter, they both looked grimly at Jeremy.

"I don't see the point in giving that to Lafayette," Isak said. "I think he is better off not knowing what the letter says."

Jeremy said, "Isak you are good at reading men. What is your honest assessment of that letter?"

"It is just a well-dressed-up deceit if you ask me. I think Washington wants Lafayette's help in getting French support. He clearly doesn't want Lafayette to complain to his government about the conditions he is serving under. To me that is the purpose of the letter."

"What about you Henry?"

"Isak is just a cynical man by nature. I don't see that at all. Washington sounds genuinely concerned about Lafayette. He is just trying to encourage him under extremely bad conditions. I think he has a great deal of affection for the younger man. He clearly considers him like his own son. Why would you question that Jeremy?"

"So you think it's just fatherly advice?"

"Aye." Henry said, "You two are missing something here. It says he is sending Cochran and asking Lafayette to be patient and wait. Who is Cochran? Or what is Cochran? Why would Lafayette need a Cochran? This whole letter may be in code for all we know. It looks like innocent words of encouragement, but it may actually mean something completely different."

"I hope you are right Henry, but I have my doubts about Washington's motives. I am afraid I agree with Isak at least where this letter is concerned."

Henry said, "Well it is not contributing a damn thing to getting supplies to Lafayette's troops, so I suggest we call it a night and go to the camp tomorrow and tell the general that the British have his supplies. That should cheer him up." Henry got up and brushed the straw off his breeches. He waited with a questioning look at his two friends. Jeremy took the British letter from Isak and put it and Washington's letter in his pocket than returned the rest of the papers to the saddlebags. He then got up and followed Henry out of the shop into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next morning, the three men headed out at dawn for the American camp. It was an hour ride north of Chester. Jeremy spent the hour thinking about Washington's letter. He couldn't get it out of his mind. He wanted to believe that Washington's motives were good. Jeremy knew better than to talk about it with his friends. They would just remind him he was not General Lafayette's protector and it was none of his business anyway. The men had to travel an old Indian trail through heavily forested, hilly terrain to get to the camp. When they arrived, they found the camp eerily quiet. There was none of the usual morning bustle of roll call and meal preparation. Sergeant Boggs met them at the headquarters tent. Jeremy immediately noticed that the sergeant wasn't his usual cheerful self. He did not seem happy to see them.

The men dismounted. Jeremy said, "Good morning Sergeant. Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not Jeremy."

Jeremy looked at his friends who looked concerned. "Is it the general…is something wrong?"

The sergeant said, "The general has malaria. He is very ill. I'm sorry you have traveled all this way. I'm afraid he will not even know who you are right now."

Henry said, "How do you know it is malaria?"

The sergeant said, "I've seen enough illnesses during this war, and the last war, to recognize the symptoms Henry."

Henry said, "Of course. It is just odd to hear of malaria in winter. Perhaps he actually acquired it some time ago. Is there a doctor here? Has he been given quinine?"

The sergeant looked despondently at Henry and shook his head. "There are no doctors and there is no quinine or any other medicine in this camp. The supplies never reached us."

"Well we know where those supplies are," Jeremy said. "The British camp we just raided has them based on this letter we stole from the commander's tent." Jeremy pulled out Clinton's letter and handed it to the sergeant.

The sergeant quickly scanned the letter and handed it back to Jeremy. "We don't have the men to take the supplies back Jeremy. Half of the men are sick. The other half has no shoes or adequate clothing." Jeremy noticed the sound of defeat in the sergeant's voice.

Jeremy thought to himself that this was all Washington's fault. He said, "Is that British camp the closest source for the medicine that the general and the sick men need?"

The sergeant nodded. "We've tried all the doctors, apothecaries and the hospitals within a day's ride."

Henry said, "Sergeant, may we see the general?"

The sergeant said, "Certainly. He is in his tent."

The men walked into the tent and found the young general laying on a cot under a blanket. He appeared to be asleep. Henry bent down and placed his palm on the general's forehead. "His fever is dangerously high. It is dry heat as well. We need to get his fever down Sergeant."

"It's been higher Henry," the sergeant said. The sergeant sighed deeply, crossed his arms across his chest and began to pace the floor clearly agitated. "We have been doing everything we can. I would take him down to the creek and submerge him but I am afraid he would end up with pneumonia."

Henry said. "You are right about that. Jeremy, doesn't your father's tavern have an ice house?"

"Aye. It is full this time of year."

Henry watched the pacing sergeant for a moment. "Sergeant, I know you probably won't like this suggestion, but I think we need to take the general to Chester and use that ice to help control his temperature."

The sergeant stopped and looked increduously at Henry. "You mean pack him in ice like cod?"

Henry smiled. "Not exactly…but something like that."

The sergeant dropped his head in thought. "Henry that would be very dangerous. I think the general would rather die than be taken by the British in Chester when he can't even defend himself."

"No one has to know that he is Lafayette," Jeremy said. "We can put him in civilian clothes and just tell everyone he is a traveler that fell ill while in Chester. It happens. No one will think anything of it. I think Henry is right. We should take the general to the tavern in Chester. After we get him there safely, Isak and I will return to that British camp and steal the medical supplies back. We will get the quinine the general needs." Jeremy looked at Isak who nodded his agreement.

The sergeant shook his head. "I understand that you want to do everything possible to save the general as a friend. However, General Lafayette would not agree with your plan. He would not agree with leaving this camp so that he could get preferential treatment while his men are dying."

Jeremy exhaled the breath he was holding having fully expected the sergeant's reply. He looked up at the ceiling of the tent trying to control his growing frustration. "Damn his nobility! General Lafayette is too important to this cause just to let him die of a fever without making every effort to prevent it" Jeremy looked the sergeant in the eyes searching for agreement. "I believe his men would want him saved including yourself. We will be getting medicine for the whole camp, not just for him." Jeremy pointed at the unconscious general. "Can you just stand by and watch him die?"

The sergeant rolled his eyes at Jeremy's dramatic gesture but seemed to waver and want to agree. "General Washington may be sending help as we speak."

"The deuce with Washington's kind of help! We found a letter from him as well that said there was no help to be found. Washington obviously doesn't really care about Lafayette does he?" Jeremy regretted saying that the moment it left his mouth.

The sergeant dropped his head and sat down dejected on the camp stool. Jeremy suddenly felt he had crossed a line. He reached to his vest pocket and put his hand on Washington's letter. The sergeant looked pointedly at Jeremy. "Don't let Lafayette ever hear you say that Jeremy." The sergeant sighed and shook his head. He looked sadly but knowlingly at his general. "I'm sorry, but General Lafayette would be very angry if he woke up in Chester. If I were to remove him from this camp, it would be the worse kind of offence in his eyes...akin to mutiny. I'm sorry."

"Then he can be angry with me," Jeremy said. "As ranking officer here I order that it be done."

The sergeant crossed his arms and frowned. "You don't realize what you are doing Jeremy...the responsibility--"

"The devil with all your military protocol and etiquette! I say he is to be moved now!"

"I will have to go with him," the sergeant said. "There are no guards to accompany us."

Jeremy said, "We will be his guards. Is there another officer that can be left in charge of the camp?"

"Yes there is another sergeant that isn't sick."

"Put the general in some civilian clothes," Jeremy said. "I will go find a wagon."

When Jeremy returned with the wagon, Isak bundled the general in a blanket, lifted him onto his shoulders, and carried him out of the tent. He and the sergeant put the general in the wagon. Henry climbed into the wagon beside the general and tried to make him as comfortable as possible. He threw a couple of more blankets over him for good measure, and then Henry checked to see that his pistol was loaded. He looked up at Jeremy and said, "We're ready Jeremy."

The sergeant took the lead. Jeremy followed in the wagon with Isak bringing up the rear. It was a cold gray day that matched the mood of the men. The leafless trees of the forest surrounding them creaked and moaned in the wind. Jeremy felt his nerves tense and he knew it wasn't the cold. He suddenly realized the responsibility he was taking on by taking the unconscious general from the camp. His heart was racing as he led the team of horses out of the camp for the rough journey through the woods. Jeremy took a deep breath and tried to keep his doubts from showing on his face.

When the group neared Chester, they stopped to plan how to enter the town. The sergeant and Isak rode into town first, but separately, to go into the tavern and clear the way. Henry laid down in the wagon and concealed himself and the general under a tarp. Jeremy slowly drove the wagon into town. He knew that everyone that saw him would just think the major's son was running an errand for his father. He waved and smiled at the idle old townsmen sitting outside the local dry goods store as he passed and they returned the friendly gesture. Jeremy led the team down an alley and behind the tavern.

As Jeremy drove up, Isak appeared and quickly carried the general up the back stairs to the room that the sergeant arranged. It was a corner room, on the second floor, with a view up the street towards the British headquarters. The back stairs were just across the hall making for an easy escape if required.

The sergeant was looking nervously out the window, as Isak and Henry put the general in the bed. Henry put his hand on the general's forehead and said, "Jeremy, let's get the ice. Do you have any leather containers to put it in?"

"We have the leather pouches for storing oil."

"That would be perfect. A couple of those will do. We will need to chop up the ice into small junks to fill them."

Henry followed Jeremy downstairs. Jeremy grabbed two large empty pouches from the storage room and led Henry to the ice house. They used hooks to pull the large junks of ice down and began furiously beating the ice with picks. Crushing the ice into smaller chunks was a slow job. Jeremy said, "Henry you will need help with this. When Isak and I head for the British camp, I will stop at the Coates farm and ask Elizabeth to come into town to help you."

Henry nodded and began filling the leather pouches. Once the pouches were filled, the two men returned to the room. When they arrived, they found Isak holding a wet compress on the general's forehead. Henry said, "That's not going to get the job done Isak."

"Well it's making me feel better." Isak moved out of the way.

Henry pulled the blanket back and laid the leather pouches on either side of the general, then replaced the blanket. "This should help reduce his fever a couple of notches. They will need to be replaced every hour."

The room was dark reflecting the increasing darkness outside. Jeremy moved to light the oil lamps in the room. When he lit the one near the bed, he gasped at the sight of the paleness of the general's face. His eyes were dark and hollow looking. Jeremy leaned into the bed post and swallowed hard. He looked at Henry than at the sergeant who was surveying the scene outside the window. Jeremy whispered, "Henry, he looks really bad. The trip here obviously made him worse." Jeremy took the general's hand and felt the heat of the fever. He bit his lower lip as panic crept over his face.

Henry saw, without being told, the fear overtaking his young friend. He placed his hand on Jeremy's arm. "Jeremy, all we have to do is keep the fever down. I believe it can be done until you and Isak return. The quinine will do the rest. Have I ever let you down?"

Jeremy looked into Henry's intelligent eyes. He took and deep breathe and shook his head.

Isak neared the other side of the bed and said, "Henry, don't you have something in your collection of chemicals and herbs that can treat fever?"

"Aye," Henry said. "There is a powder made from the bark and leaves of the willow tree that is effective against fever. I think I have some of that in my shop." Henry looked at the sergeant and said, "If you will give permission to use it Sergeant. It is a folk remedy, not particularly favored by the medical profession."

"Is there any danger?" the sergeant asked. "Have you used it before?"

"I have used it myself to treat minor aches and pains and fever," Henry said. "I have provided it to others and have seen no ill effects."

The sergeant looked at the general's pale face and said, "Then I say we try it. He needs all the help he can get."

Jeremy walked to the window and said, "Isak, we better go." He turned to Henry and said, "Henry, you can have some food and drink brought up from the tavern. I will tell the barmaid to expect you."

Henry nodded. "Good luck."

Jeremy and Isak left.

"Sergeant you look a bit pale and thin yourself," Henry said. "I will go get the willow bark powder and bring some broth from whatever it is they are cooking down there. You need to keep your strength up."

The sergeant smiled and nodded. As Henry left, the sergeant turned back to the window to watch the street, clearly nervous about being in town so near the British.

Isak and Jeremy rode out of town unnoticed. They stopped at the Coates farm and spoke with Elizabeth.

Jeremy said, "Elizabeth, can you go to town?"

"I suppose, if I can come up with a good reason."

"General Lafayette is sick with malaria. We took him to the tavern in Chester. Henry is caring for him, but he will need some help."

"Of course Jeremy, I will tell my uncle that I have been asked to tend to a sick man at the tavern"

"No Elizabeth. I don't want anyone to know that there is a sick man at the tavern."

"I will say it is a sick friend and stop at Rebecca Schaffer's house first. She is with child. She will cover for me."

"That is better. He is on the second floor, corner room facing the British headquarters. Sergeant Boggs is with him."

"Where are you going Jeremy?"

"To get some quinine."

Elizabeth looked worried.

"It happens to be in a British camp, but don't worry. I have Isak with me." He smiled at Isak.

"Please be careful. Both of you."

Jeremy nodded. Jeremy and Isak mounted their horses and rode off towards the British camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Henry returned to the tavern, he retrieved a cup of the broth and headed up the stairs. The tavern keeper, Mr. Cornwall, met him.

"What are you doing here Mr. Abington? Is there something wrong at your shop?"

Henry smiled and said, "Nay Mr. Cornwall. I'm just visiting a friend who is staying here."

"That wouldn't be that quiet man who took the corner room would it?"

"Aye. That's him. He's was just passing through and picked up a bit of a cold. I am bringing him an herbal remedy of mine to add to this broth."

Mr. Cornwall nodded. "He didn't tell me who he was or where he was from."

Henry didn't say anything.

The tavern keeper said, "Are you not going to tell me either?"

"Well I suppose if he wanted you to know he would have told you himself."

"I reckon." Mr. Cornwall huffed and continued down the stairs, clearly agitated that he had a guest and he did not know his life's history.

When Henry entered the room he said, "Has he come around yet Sergeant?"

"No change."

Henry handed the broth to the sergeant. "Here you drink this. The tavern keeper is getting snoopy. He will probably get worse if we don't tell him something. I told him you were a friend of mine and I was bringing you a remedy for your cold." Henry pulled off his great coat and scarf and hung them in the closet. "It is getting colder out there. I should start a fire in the fireplace." Henry was just starting that job when Elizabeth walked in.

Elizabeth walked to the bed and gasped. "My god he is very sick. How long has he been like this?"

"Several days," the sergeant said. "The fever comes and goes."

Elizabeth noticed the bulge of the leather pouches. She felt of them and they sloshed with water. "Why are these bags of water here Henry?"

"Oh," Henry said, "those are actually bags of ice that have melted. I need to go refill them with ice." Henry retrieved the bags and headed for the door.

Elizabeth said, "What can I do Henry?"

"Just sit with him and try to talk to him, bring him around. I need to give him some medicine."

Elizabeth removed her coat and gloves and through them across the foot of the bed. She sat down on the bed beside the general and squeezed his hand. "General, Henry says you need to wake up now." She stroked his brow and brushed the hair from his forehead. "He is really hot, no wonder he's unconscious. Perhaps we should try to sit him up."

The sergeant moved over to help her. He pulled the general up off the bed and sat down behind him, letting him rest against his chest.

Elizabeth saw the despondent look on the sergeant's face. "This is really hard for you isn't it? Seeing him like this."

"It is miss. Especially when he is unresponsive like this. I have seen so many young men die this way…"

"We must not give up yet. Henry is very resourceful." Elizabeth focused on the unresponsive young man. "General you must wake up." She patted the side of his head gently but still got no response. "Perhaps I am being too gentle sergeant. My voice is too soft."

The sergeant shook the young man and pulled his head back on his shoulder. "General, wake up! Can you hear me?" The sergeant shook him again."Open your eyes. Look at me." The general moaned slightly.

Elizabeth looked hopeful. "Well you are forcing me to use one of my tricks." Elizabeth reached under the front of her dress and took a straight pin out. She turned the general's arm over and pricked him with the pin. His eyes fluttered slightly. She did it again and he jerked his arm away. Elizabeth smiled at the sergeant.

Henry walked in with the heavy bags of ice. "Not having any luck?"

"Almost," Elizabeth said. "He has responded to a pin prick."

"Maybe this will wake him up." Henry placed the ice bags onto the general and held them down for a moment until his own hands felt the cold.

The general suddenly opened his eyes and tried to focus on Henry. "Henry?" He looked around the room, obviously disoriented, and then up at the sergeant holding him. His eyes focused on the familiar face. He frowned and said, "Where are we?"

The sergeant said, "Chester."

"Have I surrendered?"

"Nay, of course not."

In a louder voice, the general said, "Then what the devil am I doing in Chester?"

Henry could see the general was angry and getting upset. "General, it was my idea. You would have died for sure in camp. I just wanted to get you near a source of ice. Jeremy and Isak have gone to retrieve drugs for your whole army."

The general tried to focus on Henry. In a stern voice the general said, "I should be with my men. They are sicker than I am. Sergeant you should have known better!" The general started to struggle to get free of the sergeant who had his arm across his chest holding him down. "Take me back to camp at once!"

"General please keep your voice down," the Sergeant said. "We don't want the British to know you are here." The general fell back against the sergeant's chest, breathless from the struggle. He obviously didn't have the strength to get free of the older man's determined grip. Elizabeth stood back confused by the scene. She looked imploringly at Henry.

Henry was momentarily taken aback with the intensity of the general's struggle and the panicked yet determined voice with which he implored his sergeant. It brought the word 'mutiny' to Henry's mind and he suddenly wanted desperately to obey the general and return him to camp. Henry fought off the urge though and said, "Sir, you need to calm down. You are only making your fever worse." Henry moved to mix the powder he brought in a glass of water. "Here, drink this, it should help." Before Henry could give him the medicine, there was a knock at the door.

The sergeant whispered, "Damn." He moved and laid the general back down on the bed and covered him with the blanket. He pulled his pistol out of his belt and moved to the door. "Who is it?"

"It is the tavern keeper. A guest heard some noise up here. Is there a problem?"

"Nay," the Sergeant said. "Just a heated argument with my friend Henry. We will try to keep it down."

The tavern keeper said, "Very well. Please be considerate of the other guests." He walked away and the sergeant dropped his pistol to his side.

The sergeant walked back to the general. "You need to take this medicine Henry has brought."

"Do the rest of my men have it?"

"No sir, but Jeremy is going to bring them better medicine than this. The medicine that was filched by the British and never made it to our camp."

The sergeant looked frustrated, but kept his voice down. "I have an obligation to General Washington to keep you alive and by god I'm not going to let you prevent me from doing my job. You are not in command right now. I am. You are to do what Henry tells you to do. You will stop fighting us and keep quiet or the British will be at this door next."

Henry stood holding the glass of water, his mouth open surprised at the sergeant's strong words.

The general just looked at his sergeant and didn't say anything. Elizabeth moved over to his side and said, "General please let us help you. You are no good to your men in your current condition." The general rubbed his hand across his eyes and tried to focus on Elizabeth.

Henry said, "Does your head hurt?"

The general said, "Just a raging headache."

"This will help." Henry moved back over to the general who let Henry lift his head to drink from the glass. Henry was relieved that it appeared the general was going to cooperate. "I need to get you some of that broth from downstairs. You need something to help you get your strength back. I will only be a moment." Henry hurried out the door.

The sergeant went back to the window, while Elizabeth pulled a chair up next to the bed and sat down taking the general's hand. "General, you tell me if I can do anything for you alright?" She stroked his hair to try to calm him. She could tell he was still tense with anger. His breathing was shallow and quick. "Please calm down. Henry knows what he's doing."

"If I am to die," the general said, "I would rather die in that camp with my men."

The sergeant said, "General, that's enough."

Elizabeth glanced at the sergeant with a frown. She said, "You are not going to die. If you were in that camp, you would most certainly die. Those men need you to live. General Washington needs you to live. I'm guessing there are probably a few significant people back in France that need you to live as well."

The general rolled his eyes but remained quiet. He sighed deeply. "My family would be better off without me. I'm sure not much of a husband or father."

Elizabeth squeezed his hand realizing that he might be slightly delusional she said, "Why don't you tell me about your family? What's your wife's name?"

"Adrienne."

"How old is she?"

"She's eighteen. About your age I guess."

Elizabeth nodded. "And you have children already?"

The general smiled at the question implying he was too young to have children. "I was sixteen and she was fourteen when we married. We have two daughters. She was pregnant with our second child when I left for America. Nice of me wasn't it?"

"They will be very proud of their father when they are old enough to understand. It sounds to me like you have something very important to live for…to return to them."

The general didn't answer. Elizabeth saw his eyes were losing focus. "General, stay with me. Henry needs you to stay awake." She shook his shoulder. The general suddenly gasped for air. Elizabeth said, "It's all right. Try to breathe deeply and slower. Your just upset." Elizabeth could tell he was battling to stay conscious. She was relieved when Henry opened the door and walked in with the cup of broth.

Elizabeth said, "He is about to lose consciousness again Henry."

Henry walked over and checked his temperature. "Sergeant please help me here to sit him up to drink this."

The sergeant came over, lifted the general, and sat behind him, while Henry tried to get him to drink the broth. He took one swallow then turned his head. Henry said, "Is it that bad? Is it too hot?" Henry sniffed the broth.

"He may not want it Henry," the sergeant said. "He's been doing that the last few days. Refusing everything."

Henry put the cup down on the table. "Does it make you feel nauseous general?"

The general nodded.

"That's alright. I won't make you drink it. Just when you feel like it alright?" Henry felt the need to give the general some control over the situation.

"Yes Henry…thank you."

Henry said, "That medicine I gave you should help you feel a little better shortly. Just rest now."

The sergeant laid the general back on the bed and walked back to continue his vigilant guard at the window. Darkness was engulfing Chester outside the window.

Henry said, "We should all get some rest and take turns sitting up with the general."

"I'm not tired Henry," Elizabeth said. "I will sit up with him. You and the sergeant should get as much sleep as you can."

Henry sat in the rocking chair next to the bed and pulled a blanket over him. He was asleep shortly. Elizabeth remained by the general's side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

When Isak and Jeremy reached the British camp, they crawled up an embankment overlooking the camp. It looked peaceful and quiet in the moonlight. Jeremy said, "Looks like the cold has them all huddled in their tents."

Isak said, "Aye, inside their tents with the medicine. The question is how are we going to get them out of their tents? Which tent do you think they have the medical supplies? I don't see one marked as medical."

"There were some crates in the colonel's tent," Jeremy said. "I saw them when I stole the letters. It looks like they have their horses back. Perhaps we should free those poor beasts again to create a diversion. If you set the horses free, I will check the colonel's tent. Join me when you can."

Isak nodded and moved out towards the horses as Jeremy moved towards the rear of the colonel's tent. It wasn't long before the horses were galloping off. A guard yelled and suddenly the camp was filled with soldiers chasing after the fleeing horses. Jeremy saw the colonel leave his tent. Jeremy sliced the back of the tent with his knife and crawled inside. He immediately went to the crates and pried up one of the lids. The crate was filled with leather boxes that contained bottles of powder. He quickly determined that the crates held the medicine. Isak popped his head in the opening that Jeremy had created.

Isak said, "What have you found?"

"This is it," Jeremy said. "Here take these. It is a box of quinine."

Isak took the box and pulled the strap over his head. Before Isak could crawl in to help Jeremy, the tent flap opened and in walked the colonel. Jeremy and Isak froze for a moment. Isak quickly backed out and ran with the medicine he had. He heard the colonel call for his guards.

Jeremy saw the colonel's pistol on the table at the same time as the colonel. He lunged and knocked the pistol across the tent. When the colonel tried to grab him, Jeremy avoided him and gave him a blow to the back of his head, which knocked the colonel to the ground. Jeremy had two of the leather cases of medicine and was about to escape out the hole he had made in the tent when he was met by a guard coming in from the same hole. The guard's musket was aimed at Jeremy's head. The guard growled, "Put your hands up."

Jeremy complied as another guard put a musket to his back.

The colonel got up angrily. Staring at Jeremy he said, "It looks like we have caught us a thief in the act. He seems to be interested in our medical supplies. Wonder why? Take him to the hold."

As the guards started to leave with Jeremy, the colonel said, "You won't need that medicine. You can leave it here."

Jeremy put down the leather cases and went out with the guards.

The guards put Jeremy in a small log hut with no windows and padlocked the door. Jeremy sat in the dark. Frustrated with himself for being caught, he beat his fists on the dirt floor. I_sak had to get away_, he thought, _or they and the general were doomed._

Isak ran fast away from the camp. He hid behind rock outcroppings and watched the guards looking for him. They were coming after him with torches. He knew they would be able to find his tracks. He crept out from behind the rocks and climbed a tree over the area where his tracks were prominent. Soon two soldiers walked under him looking at the ground. Isak jumped out of the tree knocking the soldiers down. He grabbed one of the muskets and hit the confused guards in the head to knock them out. Isak took one of the guards powder and cartridge box then he ran over the rocky ground and climbed up on top of some rocks to get a view of the camp.

No one came after Isak. He saw the guards put Jeremy into the wooden hut. Isak waited until the soldiers had gathered the horses back into the corral. He had to make a decision that he hated. To leave Jeremy and return to Chester with the medicine the general needed. He decided to leave and come back later for Jeremy. Isak slipped away to his and Jeremy's waiting horses. He mounted and galloped off towards Chester taking Jeremy's horse with him.

When Isak reached Chester, he walked the horses to the back of the tavern and rushed inside and up the back stairs. He walked quietly to the corner room door and opened it, slipping in. Elizabeth was sitting next to the general. She looked up and smiled at Isak. She didn't get a smile back.

"Isak, where's Jeremy?"

"He was captured. I had to leave him to bring the medicine. I will go back and rescue him. I promise you that Elizabeth."

"You did the right thing Isak. The general desperately needs that medicine."

Isak looked at the general. "Is he asleep or unconscious?"

"It's hard to tell. He comes and goes. He was very mad when he first woke up this afternoon and found he was in Chester. He seems to be accepting it as a fact for now and letting us help him."

Henry and the sergeant were asleep sitting up. Isak walked over to Henry and nudged him. Henry awoke with a start. "Isak?"

"I brought some quinine Henry. Jeremy was captured though."

Henry got up. "How's the ice Elizabeth?"

"Melted."

"I need to go replace that ice. What are we going to do about Jeremy?"

"I need to return for him. Go get the ice. We will talk about it when you get back."

The sergeant said, "Talk about what?"

Henry left with the leather pouches.

"Jeremy's been captured," Isak said. "I got away and decided to bring the medicine. I have to go back though."

The sergeant said, "You can't do it alone Isak. I should go with you, but it would leave Henry and Elizabeth alone to guard the general. Perhaps you should return to camp and try to find another able-bodied man to go with you."

Isak smiled. "But you are the equivalent of five such men Sergeant."

Henry was filling up the pouches with ice again when the tavern keeper surprised him. Mr. Cornwall didn't look happy.

"What are you doing in my ice house Mr. Abington?"

"I can explain Mr. Cornwall. You see my friend has developed a very high fever and this ice will help keep it down."

"Your friend again? One minute the two of you are arguing and the next he is down with a very high fever? Do you know what ails him?"

Henry thought for a minute. "I'm not sure just yet."

"Well I need to be sure," Mr. Cornwall said. "I have an inn and tavern full of patrons to be concerned about. Has a doctor been summoned?"

"Nay. I can handle it. My friend wouldn't want it any other way." Henry felt a cold sweat come over him as he realized where this conversation was headed.

"I would prefer a doctor take a look at him. I will get the British army doctor."

Henry alarmed said, "That would not be a good idea Mr. Cornwall. My friend may have smallpox and it is contagious." Sweat broke out on Henry's brow and he quickly wipe it away with his sleeve.

Mr. Cornwall face whitened. "That requires quarantine. Why are you just now telling me about this man?"

Henry had improvised in the pinch of the moment and now felt the pressure to build on the lie. "I'm sorry. There is little can be done about it. Perhaps we should consider quarantine. How many guests do you have here?"

"Mayor Larkin will have to make that decision. It will mean a huge loss of profits. There are a couple of overnight travelers on the second floor along with your friend. The tavern is empty. There is one barmaid that stays in the room in the attic."

"I will have to speak to the mayor then. Close the tavern for now so no one enters and tell no one. We don't want to panic the town."

Mr. Cornwall walked off agitated at the idea of having to close the tavern. He locked the front door though and sat down in the tavern taproom to wait for the angry crowd to gather at lunch.

Henry rushed back up the back stairs with the ice. He handed the ice to Elizabeth and then bent over to catch his breath. Elizabeth, Isak and the sergeant looked at him with concern anticipating that something bad had put Henry in his current state of breathlessness. Henry gasped and swallowed hard. "We have a complication. Mr. Cornwall caught me in the ice house. He wanted to have the British doctor come over; I had to tell him that it was smallpox. He has closed the tavern for now, but there are guests on this floor and a barmaid in the attic."

The sergeant said, "He is going to quarantine the place then?"

"He said only Mayor Larkin can do that. I will have to talk to the mayor. I am sure Mayor Larkin will want the British doctor to confirm my diagnosis as well. I will have to tell him the truth and hope that he will agree to protect us."

The sergeant looked surprised. "Henry, how can you do that? Mayor Larkin is not going to be happy about having a rebel leader in his inn for any reason. Is there not a patriot doctor in Chester?"

"There is no other doctor than the British one. I know Mayor Larkin and I think I can persuade him just this once. If we can get him to quarantine the tavern and inn, that will keep the British out and it will free you to go with Isak to rescue Jeremy."

Isak said, "I can't think of a better plan, sergeant, can you?"

The sergeant looked at the general. "I shouldn't leave him. He is my responsibility."

"Sergeant, you know I will protect him with my life," Henry said. "We have broken the rules already; this is just one more rule we have to break. If the British decided to walk in here and take the general they would outnumber you and I anyway."

The sergeant nodded. "You are right about that. My presence here at this point is only upsetting the general."

Henry said, "Good. It is near dawn. When the mayor shows up to see why the tavern is closed, I will talk to him. You two should wait until then to leave."

They didn't have to wait long because the mayor was the first to attempt to get in the locked door. Henry was waiting for him with the tavern keeper. Henry said, "Open the door Mr. Cornwall."

Mr. Cornwall unlocked the door and opened it. As the mayor started to enter, Henry stopped him.

The mayor said, "What is going on? Why is this door locked?"

"Sir, there is a sick man in the inn. He has a dangerous contagious fever. I asked Mr. Cornwall to lock the door to keep the tavern empty until I could speak with you."

Mayor Larkin looked worried. "You mean you want to quarantine my tavern and inn? To shut it down?"

Henry nodded.

"I want a doctor's diagnosis Henry. Surely you understand the seriousness of shutting down a business that has hired help that need to be paid."

Henry turned to Mr. Cornwall and said, "Mr. Cornwall can you leave the mayor and I alone please? Don't you have to get breakfast ready for your other guests?"

Mr. Cornwall didn't want to leave. The mayor said, "Go Mr. Cornwall. See to your business. I don't want angry guests on my hands." The tavern keeper reluctantly went back to the kitchen to start the fire and begin the preparation of breakfast for the guests.

Henry said, "Mayor, I'm going to tell you the truth and hope that you will understand. The sick man is General Lafayette. He was Robert's commander. You remember him from the funeral don't you?"

Mayor Larkin frowned but remained calm. "A rebel leader? You know that I am a neutralist Henry."

"I know sir. There was little choice. He has malaria, which is not contagious. I was forced to suggest a quarantine to prevent Mr. Cornwall from summoning the British doctor. The Americans have no quinine in their camps or anywhere within riding distance of Chester. I came up with the idea of using your ice to keep his fever down. It was the only way to save him sir. I hope you understand. I couldn't just let the man die without doing everything possible."

"Alright lad. Let me in and let's sit down and talk."

Henry let the mayor enter then locked the door. They sat down at one of the tables in the cold taproom. The mayor said, "How long do you think he will be here?"

"Not long. Just until his fever breaks. Then he will return to camp. Believe me mayor he doesn't want to be here. This wasn't his idea…"

"I suppose I can not turn my back on Robert's commander. Robert would have wanted me to help. I will quarantine the place and bar the doors. The British will no doubt want an explanation. I will stay here and handle them when they come to the door. You go about your business of getting Lafayette well."

Henry relieved said, "Thank you sir." As Henry got up to leave, Mr. Cornwall returned.

The mayor said, "Mr. Cornwall we need a fire in the fireplace in here. Please get it done. Where is the barmaid?"

Mr. Cornwall said, "Still asleep sir. I didn't bother to wake her."

"Well get that done too! Do you think this is a holiday for you? After you get the barmaid up, nail some wood planks on the doors and paint quarantine on them please."

Henry continued up the stairs leaving the two men.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jeremy had drifted off to sleep and was startled awake when a guard pulled him out of the holding hut. The guard tied Jeremy's hands behind his back and took him to the colonel's tent.

The colonel looked him over. "Well young man, I hope you are going to make this easy on yourself and explain your presence in my camp this evening." The colonel waited but got no response from Jeremy.

The colonel motioned to his aide to search Jeremy. The aide patted him down roughly, and then pulled out a letter from his vest pocket. Jeremy's heart sank into his stomach. It was Washington's letter. It was still in his pocket.

"Hallo! This is interesting," the aide said. "A letter from Washington to Lafayette. The same letter you had in your tent yesterday sir." The aide handed the letter to the colonel.

The colonel said, "Now we know who stole our letters don't we captain?"

The aide smiled.

The colonel moved to get in Jeremy's face. "You stole our letters than you came back and tried to steal our medicine. I wonder if there is a connection between the two events. Let's read this letter and see shall we?" The colonel roughly shook the letter open and put on his reading glasses.

The colonel read from the letter, "Your situation fills me with inexpressible concern—and this concern is greatly aggravated and increased when I reflect on the sorrow I know my response will give you. You may perceive, from the tenor of my letter, that our situation is such that I have nothing, or no one, to send you to relieve your situation. I can only promise that Cochran is on his way to you with utmost haste from his position in New Jersey. I beg of you to summon your whole fortitude and resolution to wait for his arrival."

"Cochran," the colonel said, rubbing his chin. That is Dr. John Cochran, Washington's personal physician. Now why would Washington be sending Dr. Cochran at great haste to Lafayette?" Suddenly Jeremy wished he had given that letter to the sergeant. Washington was sending help. Jeremy could only silently berate himself for being so wrong about the purpose of the letter.

The colonel continued to read from the letter, "The difficulties which you are experiencing my dear Marquis would be common to any body of troops. Your tribulations are great but I depend much upon your assiduity and activity."

"That means suck it up and accept your fate my dear marquis," the colonel looked over his glasses at Jeremy and smiled. "You see even I can interpret Washington's letters."

"Oh, but this makes everything alright," the colonel said as he continued to read, "...I do not know a nobler and finer soul and I love you as my own son."

The colonel laughed. "Oh yes. Love makes up for _it all_ when you're an orphan doesn't it?"

The captain laughed. "I say Colonel, is that not just dribble."

"It appears to be…on the surface captain," the colonel said. "But what I am reading here is that Lafayette is in trouble, possibly sick with a serious illness himself. Certainly, his men are in a bad situation. We know because we intercepted the supplies meant for them. The fact that Washington is sending Dr. Cochran, his personal physician, tells me that it is Lafayette that Washington is concerned about."

The colonel looked at Jeremy. "Now, with that understanding...we have before us a young man who, no doubt, is equally as concerned about Lafayette and his troops. He has taken it upon himself to obtain the medicine that his general needs. Do I have that right sir?"

Jeremy looked straight ahead and said nothing.

The colonel said, "There can be no other reason for such a bold action as you and your friend undertook today. Come come now my dear boy. We don't want to have to hurt you to get the information we seek. Just tell us the whereabouts of General Lafayette and his troops." He chuckled. "We just want to reunite them with their supplies. We will provide your general with the medicine he needs so that he is healthy and strong…when we hang him at the Tower of London!" The colonel laughed and the captain joined in.

"Perhaps you could even venture to take us to him," the captain said. "We will pay you handsomely and you can return home to your sweetheart a rich man." The men laughed again.

Jeremy said nothing.

"Captain this man obviously does not take us seriously. Why don't we give him a better understanding of the consequences he will face for not cooperating with us?"

The captain walked up to Jeremy and suddenly, violently threw a left punch into his gut knocking the air from his lungs. Then the captain swung his fist up into Jeremy's jaw sending him flying backwards and onto a low table, which broke under his weight. Jeremy yelped in pain. He looked up at the captain but did not move. He felt a sharp pain in his back and nearly passed out. The captain reached down, grabbed Jeremy by his vest, and yanked him up to his knees. Jeremy tried desperately not to make a sound that would add to the pleasure of the men, but a low moan escaped his lips.

"Now my dear boy," the colonel said. "You understand how this is going to go if you don't cooperate. I suggest you find your tongue quickly and tell us what we want to know."

Jeremy gasped for air. "I have nothing to tell you. Do what you want with me you damned bloodybacked bastards."

"Oh my! Cover your ears captain, I believe we have wrung some vile emotion from the lad."

The captain moved to inflict more harm on Jeremy, but the colonel stopped him. "Wait just a minute captain. Boy, listen carefully. If you think death is going to come quickly for you, think again. You will suffer and wish that you would die. I believe I know who you are. Releasing the horses has become a trademark of you and your group. You are Captain Yankee Doodle aren't you? You will hang for that...unless you help us find Lafayette."

When the colonel still didn't get a response from Jeremy he angrily motioned to the aide to finish the job. The captain proceeded to kick and beat Jeremy until he was unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

The door of the tavern was bending from the force of the beatings the British commander was inflicting on it from the outside. Mayor Larkin walked to one of the windows and pushed up the bottom sash slightly. He called out, "Lieutenant, there is no need for that. I have told you the situation. No one can come into or leave this establishment until that man upstairs dies or is healed."

The lieutenant bellowed in his deep voice, "Mayor Larkin, this is most discomforting that a diagnosis of such a serious ailment has been made without benefit of a physician. I cannot allow that. You must let this doctor see that man at once."

The mayor said, "I can not do that sir. I have convinced that the diagnosis is correct. I have seen the illness enough myself to recognize it. All you will do is increase the opportunity for this illness to spread to the town and to your men."

The mayor heard the lieutenant discussing the situation with his doctor. The lieutenant said, "I will send a letter to General Howe in Philadelphia to ask his direction on the matter. When I get a reply, I will return. This discussion is not over sir."

"It is over as far as I am concerned," the mayor said. "I don't care if Howe himself shows up at this door he will not be allowed to enter."

The lieutenant and his entourage marched back down the street. The mayor turned to see three men sitting dumbfounded in the dining room preparing to eat lunch. Mr. Cornwall was standing near them with his mouth agape, a tankard in mid delivery to a table. The mayor said, "Do not trouble yourselves. This will all resolve itself in due time."

One of the men said, "Beggin' your pardon Mayor but what the deuce is this about! I can not stay here. I have business to attend to in town. You cannot keep me here sir. I demand that you let that lieutenant send in his doctor."

The other men were quick to join in with their complaints.

The mayor held his hand up to silence them. "This tavern and inn have been quarantined because fate has dealt us an unlucky card. It is not I that has brought this inconvenience upon you but God himself. I suggest you calm yourselves before you contract the disease and die in Chester. Mr. Cornwall I expect you to use any means necessary to keep these men confined to this establishment." Mr. Cornwall looked aghast at the mayor, but before he could lodge a complaint about his added duties, the mayor walked off to the private dining room and shut the door forcefully.

Upstairs, the small group in the corner room listened to the loud demonstrations downstairs, as the discussions were at such a fevered pitch they were heard clearly from the second floor. When the British had left, the sergeant and Isak prepared to leave as Henry was giving the general his first dose of quinine.

Isak said, "The medicine is in crates in the colonel's tent."

"We need a wagon to carry those crates off," the sergeant said. "I could pretend to be from General Clinton sent to pick up the medicine. We need at least one more man to be convincing though. Is there no patriot in Chester we can trust to accompany us?"

"Ned Caldwell," Henry said. "He has helped us before. He knows what we are about."

Isak nodded. "We can pick him up on the way out of town. The colonel saw my face so I can't be one of your guards."

"Right then," the sergeant said. "I will write the fake note." The sergeant pulled some paper, a quill pen, and a bottle of ink from the desk drawer and scribbled the note.

When he had finished with the note, the sergeant put it in his pocket and then he walked over to the general's side. The general looked up at him with unfocused dark eyes. The sergeant said, "General I am going to leave you for awhile and go help Jeremy. I need you to do whatever Henry asks of you. Will you do that for me sir?"

The general nodded.

The sergeant continued, "Mayor Larkin has done us a great service today sir. He has quarantined the tavern and inn and is keeping the British out. Please help him, don't get angry or yell or hurt anyone alright?"

The general smiled. In a weak voice he said, "I only want to hurt you."

The sergeant smiled back. "Of course you do. But it will have to wait." The sergeant brushed the general's hair back and then bent down and kissed him gently on the forehead. "You be good. I'll be back soon." He grabbed his coat and equipment and walked to the door.

Isak saw the reluctance in the sergeant's face to leave his general unguarded in such circumstances. Isak slapped the sergeant on the back and gave him an understanding look. The sergeant walked out and Isak followed him closing the door behind them.

The general said, "Jeremy?"

"That's right general," Henry said. "They are going to save Jeremy. This quinine is going to save you. God willing. You feel like eating anything yet?"

The general shook his head.

Elizabeth said, "Do you need to get some more ice Henry?"

"I think we will forgo that for awhile with the hope that the quinine will begin to quell his raging fever." Henry sat down in a chair beside the bed and picked up his pistol from the bedside table, instinctively checking it's readiness. "I feel the need to stay right here while the sergeant is gone."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Isak, the sergeant and Ned Caldwell arrived at the British camp in time to watch Jeremy dragged back into the colonel's tent for more questioning. Isak said, "He doesn't look good."

The sergeant said, "We better act now before they have the opportunity to inflict more damage."

The three men surprised a sentry and a sergeant and knocked them out. They stole their uniforms, one for Ned and one for the sergeant. The sergeant riding on horseback accompanied Ned who drove the wagon up to the colonel's tent. Isak crouched down and ran behind the wagon so that he could hide behind the colonel's tent unseen by the guard at the entry.

When the men pulled up to the tent, the guard asked their business. The sergeant, in a very convincing British accent, said, "I need to speak with your commander. I have been sent by General Clinton. I have orders here." He pulled the fake note from his jacket pocket. The guard took the note and disappeared into the tent.

A moment later, the aide walked out with the note. He looked over the wagon and the two men and said, "This is odd. Where is the rest of your guard sergeant?"

"They are camped down the road near a stream. We didn't want to crowd you."

The captain said, "Alright. Will your man load the wagon?"

Ned jumped down from the wagon. "Certainly sir." He followed the captain back into the tent. Ned returned with the first crate. He repeated the trip until he had the last crate loaded. Then he said loudly, "That's the last one sir."

Isak took the cue and quickly knocked out the guard and dragged him behind the tent, tying him up and gagging him. He returned and waited as the sergeant entered the tent. As the sergeant walked in he saw Jeremy on the ground on his knees. Jeremy looked up and recognized the sergeant. The sergeant turned to the aide and said, "Captain, will you please inspect the wagon to confirm, and sign the note to show that everything is in order?"

The captain nodded and stepped outside the tent.

The colonel said, "You have what you came for. Is that all?"

"Not quite. Who is this unlucky man?"

"I believe it is the great Captain Yankee Doodle." The colonel sneered. "The boy doesn't look as ominous as his legend proclaims does he?"

The sergeant swiftly grabbed the colonel's arm turning him around, and before the colonel could cry out, the sergeant slit his throat with his knife. The colonel fell noiselessly to the floor. Jeremy stared in shock at his tormentor dead on the floor; he tried to stand up but could not. Suddenly the captain returned. The sergeant turned and pulled the man into his knife. The knife pierced the captain's heart, killing him instantly. The sergeant yanked the knife out and let the man fall on his colonel. The sergeant sheathed his knife than pulled Jeremy up, putting his arm around the younger man to steady him. Jeremy looking at the sergeant and tried to speak. "Sergeant, the medicine..."

The sergeant said, "We have it all Jeremy. Quite now, we don't want to alarm anyone."

Isak came in and looked aghast at the two dead men. Then he saw Jeremy and suddenly felt deep remorse at having left his friend behind. Isak looked around for anything he could grab and saw the letter on the table. He grabbed it and stuffed it down his shirt. Isak and the sergeant helped Jeremy out to the wagon. Isak lifted him up into the wagon and covered him with a tarp. They rode out of the camp quietly. No one took notice of them.

When they reached Isak's horse tethered in a small grove of trees, Isak said, "Should we go back and free those horses sergeant? I am afraid they will be coming after us soon."

"It will be awhile before they realize their colonel and his aide are dead. Even then, they will have no one to tell them what to do. A regiment that suddenly finds itself without a leader is harmless." The sergeant smiled. "Let's take it easy for Jeremy's sake. He is in bad shape" The sergeant pulled back the tarp and saw that Jeremy was asleep, apparently fatigue had overtaken him.

Isak said, "They beat the crap out of him. Is that why you killed those men sergeant?"

The sergeant said, "The colonel had figured out that Jeremy was Captain Yankee Doodle. I wanted to protect Jeremy's identity so I killed the two men that could disclose it."

Isak nodded. He knew he could not have done that himself. As the sergeant and Ned changed out of the British uniforms, Isak poured some water from his canteen onto his handkerchief and dabbed Jeremy's bloody face. Jeremy awoke, he squinted his eyes trying to adjust to the daylight. "Isak?"

"Aye, Jeremy you're safe now. We are headed back to Chester. I'm sorry my friend...but I had to get some help to free you."

Jeremy suddenly grabbed the canteen and gulped down the water before Isak could stop him. Isak said, "Whoa there Jeremy. Not so much." Isak pulled the canteen away and looked up at the sergeant.

The sergeant said, "They clearly deprived him of water and sleep to try to get information. The medicine was a bait. They probably figured we would be desperate enough to come after it. I should have thought of that."

Jeremy said, "Nay sergeant, I should have thought of that. I feel like such a fool for getting caught. Isak don't look so worried. You did what I wanted you to do. The general needed that quinine. How is he by the way?"

The sergeant said, "He was plenty mad when he woke up, but calm and accepting Henry's help when we left. Hopefully that quinine Isak brought will have worked wonders by the time we return."

Jeremy said, "That's good. I'll be fine too in a few days. I just need to sleep now. Carry on men." Jeremy turned over and quickly drifted off to sleep. Isak, Ned and the sergeant smiled at Jeremy's 'order' as they headed for Chester.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

When they returned to Chester, they found the quarantine sign on the back door. Isak ripped it off and they went in, leaving Ned to guard the horses. Jeremy was able to walk into the inn on his own. Ned agreed to keep guard near the back door to stop any British from entering. Once in the second floor room they found General Lafayette awake and alert. The quinine had apparently had a quick impact on his condition. Henry and Elizabeth were asleep in the chairs.

Lafayette looked surprised by Jeremy's condition. The general said, "Jeremy my friend, you look like you've been run over by a team of six horses."

Jeremy smiled at the sound of the general's voice and said proudly, "I believe there were nine sir." Jeremy walked to the general's side and patted his shoulder. "You know I couldn't let you be the only one getting attention around here. It was making me hopelessly jealous." Jeremy looked at Henry and Elizabeth. "If it wasn't for our friends here where would we be?"

Lafayette said, "Dead most certainly." They both laughed, but Jeremy grabbed his jaw and winced because it hurt to laugh. Jeremy said, "I'm happy to see you conscious sir, though I see that you are not quite your sparkling self. Did Henry not feed you?"

The general shrugged and said, "I don't know, I can't remember."

The sergeant checked the general for fever and found none.

Jeremy watched amused as the sergeant stiffen as he drew back from the general, obviously bracing himself for an attack. The sergeant said, "General, do you remember me being here at all?"

The general looked up at his sergeant innocently, "Do you want me to?"

They hear banging downstairs in the tavern and yelling. Jeremy looked out the window and saw British soldiers and two officers. "It's the British doctor and some of his friends."

The sergeant said, "I think we better return to camp now while they are creating a scene out front."

Isak woke up Henry and Elizabeth. "Let's go boys and girls." They hurriedly got up. Elizabeth, shocked by Jeremy's condition, quickly moved to his side. "Jeremy, my god what…"

Jeremy saw tears forming in her eyes. He drew her close to him. "It's alright Elizabeth. Just a few bruises and a fat lip. They will heal in time. Don't fuss now."

The sergeant got the general's boots and helped him put them on. However, when the general tried to stand, he crumpled into the sergeant's arms. The sergeant sat him back on the bed. "I think that tells me you didn't eat anything."

Isak said, "Here let me give you a ride general." Isak lifted the general on his shoulders. The general protested but Isak said, "I am only carrying you because you would slow us down and I don't want to be caught by the British. It certainly isn't because you are a rich white nobleman so don't get any ideas." The general laughed quietly.

They all headed downstairs and out the backdoor. Isak put the general in the wagon and threw a blanket over him and Elizabeth and Jeremy got in the wagon with him. Ned had the horses ready. Isak took the reins in the wagon. They could still hear the commotion outside the tavern as they headed out of town.

Riding beside the wagon, Henry said, "Jeremy, your father knows it was Lafayette. I had to tell him. There was no other way. He agreed to put the tavern under quarantine and fend off the British. I feel like I am abandoning him now."

"Father can handle it Henry. He will understand why you disappeared."

Isak pulled Washington's letter out of his shirt and handed it to Jeremy. "I picked this up for you, just in case you wanted to give it to General Lafayette."

Jeremy took the letter and frowned. "This letter nearly got me killed Isak." He stuffed it into his vest pocket. "Remind me to check my pockets the next time we go on a mission."

When they reached camp, they were surprised when General Washington greeted them with a group of guards. Washington looked worried. "I hope you men can tell me the whereabouts of General Lafayette!"

Hearing the voice, Lafayette sat up in the wagon. Isak and the sergeant helped him out of the wagon and stood near him in front of General Washington. Isak fearing the man would collapse kept a hand on his back. The rest of the party dismounted and approached the generals.

Washington said, "General didn't you get my letter?"

General Lafayette looked surprised. "No sir."

The members of the Yankee Doodle Society looked at each other, remembering the letter.

"Where have you been?" Washington gestured indicating Lafayette's attire. "…in those civilian clothes?" Washington was clearly agitated.

"Chester sir."

"British occupied Chester!"

"Yes sir. Please sir, let me explain."

General Washington crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"I was unconscious with a high fever and these men decided to take me into Chester because they thought they could care for me better there. I wish they had not sir, but they did save my life. You probably would have found me dead if they had not acted with their hearts. I cannot blame them for it. I would do the same for any one of them." He turned and smiled at Elizabeth. "My family will be most grateful."

Elizabeth smiled with understanding.

Dr. Cochran said, "That is probably true George. I could have done little for him in this camp without the quinine. We looked everywhere for some before we came. That is what took me so long to get here. I am truly sorry for what you had to go through General Lafayette. All of you."

Lafayette said, "Dr. Cochran, these men recovered these drugs that were captured by the British, at great risk to themselves. Captain Larkin took quite a beating for it."

Dr Cochran walked over to the wagon and looked at the crates. He looked up surprised. "My God we have enough to treat the whole army here."

General Washington relaxed appearing satisfied with the answer but his countenance was sad. "Then I owe you all my deepest gratitude." He put a hand on General Lafayette's shoulder and said, "If I had lost you to a simple fever…I don't know what I would have done. It would have been an unbelievable tragedy." Washington, with tears in his eyes, reached out and embraced the younger general, holding him close for a moment.

After he released him, he shook the sergeant's hand and said "Thank you Daniel." Then he shook Isak,s, then Henry's, then Elizabeth's. When he got to Jeremy, he embraced him and said, "Thank you from the bottom of my heart Captain Larkin." Releasing him he said, "You have no idea what you have done for me. This medicine will prevent many more young men from dieing. That is the worse kind of torment for a general to endure, to watch his men die of illness and be helpless to do anything about it."

General Washington turned and walked back to General Lafayette. "It looks to me like you need to be lying down and getting some rest young man. You probably haven't eaten either have you?"

General Lafayette bowed his head.

"Sergeant go with him and make sure he makes it to his tent. General Lafayette, I hope to see you next at Valley Forge…and soon. No more adventures for you young man!"

The sergeant smiled and took Lafayette's arm and led him to his tent.

General Washington said, "I am sorry but I have to leave now and head back to Valley Forge, or they will be sending out a search party for me. Dr. Cochran you stay and help these men and return with them to Valley Forge."

The general mounted his horse, saluted the Yankee Doodle Society, then turned his horse and led his mounted guards from the camp.

After they left, Henry said, "Are you going to give that letter to General Lafayette?"

"Aye," Jeremy said. Jeremy saw Henry's smug expression. He knew Henry expected some acknowledgement that he was right. "Henry you were right. I can see I was wrong about General Washington's motives where Lafayette is concerned. I had no idea…"

"Nor I," Isak said. "I am sorry I ever doubted. I guess it is because we have never seen them together."

When the sergeant emerged from the tent, Jeremy asked him if he could talk to the general for a moment. The sergeant nodded.

Jeremy walked in and found the general lying down on his cot. "Looks like you are confined to your tent for awhile."

The general smiled and said, "It looks like you need some medical attention yourself."

"Ah, this is nothing. Just a few bruises, nothing is broken at least. I'm sure I will feel it in the morning though." Jeremy pulled the letter out of his vest pocket and handed it to the general. "This belongs to you. I retrieved it from the British camp. It's General Washington's letter."

General Lafayette looked surprised. "The one in which he tells me he's sending help?"

Jeremy chuckled. "Well…you will just have to read it yourself." Jeremy dropped his head. "I'm sorry, General."

"You have nothing to apologize for Jeremy. I am grateful to you for what you did. Everything. You went far beyond the call of duty."

"General…I ordered the sergeant to take you to Chester. He told me you wouldn't be happy about it."

"I know. Henry told me everything that transpired. I shouldn't have been angry…I was just…delusional I guess."

Jeremy smiled. "I hear a fever can cause that." Jeremy crossed his arms and mockingly frowned disapprovingly at General Lafayette. "General Washington doesn't know anything about the missions you go on with us does he?"

General Lafayette looked up and grinned sheepishly. "I'm afraid he wouldn't approve Jeremy."

Jeremy scratched the back of his head and looked perplexed. "And you want me to tell my father what I am up to. Something doesn't seem quite right here General. Isn't that a double standard?"

The general shrugged and said smuggly, "I'm a general. General's can do whatever they want."

Jeremy laughed and reached out and took the general's hand. "You take care General. We have to get back to Chester now and see if father needs some help sorting things out at the tavern."

The general grimaced. "Jeremy, wait. Call the sergeant back in here please."

Jeremy went to the tent opening and called the sergeant. The sergeant came back inside.

The general said, "Sergeant I need to write Mayor Larkin a bank-bill for his lost profits. Will you prepare one for me please on the Philadelphia bank?" The sergeant nodded and got the required paper and pen.

Jeremy said, "Sir, that isn't necessary. It was not that much."

"It is necessary. That man did not deserve what happened to him. I have an account in a Philadelphia bank under my surname. He can go there to cash it."

"You keep money right under the British noses?"

The general smiled. "Is there any other way?"

The sergeant brought the paper to the general to finish. After he signed it, he handed it to Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at the bill and said, "He may frame this instead of cashing it General. This is too much money sir. You could buy the place for this?"

The general smiled and said, "I have no need for a tavern Jeremy. Tell him to cash it, I will send him a letter he can frame. Oh…on second thought, you had better have Henry give it to him. He will wonder why you have it…unless you are ready to tell him who you really are…Captain."

Jeremy raised his eyebrows. "No. I had better keep things the way they are. You may need me again someday."

The sergeant said, "How will you explain your appearance Jeremy?"

"I won't have to. He will assume I was in a brawl in a tavern somewhere when he sees me."

The three men laughed. Jeremy winced and held his jaw. "That hurts when I laugh." Jeremy walked out of the tent smiling. Henry and Isak look at him puzzled. "Here Henry, give this to my father when we get back."

Henry took the paper and raised his eyebrows at the amount. "Mayor Larkin just had his most profitable day ever."

Jeremy smiled. "Let's go home."

The three young men and Elizabeth headed back to Chester.

**The End**


End file.
